


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Adventureland (2009) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Car Accidents, Dramedy, Fights, M/M, Multi, One-sided Teukchul, Rest of the fic is in third person, Romantic Comedy, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Work In Progress, first chapter is in first person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung





	Untitled

**7:05 AM**

I don't know about,but so far this summer is shaping up to be the worst summer in the history of all summers.

Yeah I know that I'm probably being overdramatic or whatever,but seriously the first few weeks of summer have been absolute _hell_ for me.First of all,my parents just found out that my grandparents who fled the countrty a couple of months ago left them with a **massive** debt so I can't go to college until they fully pay it back,and who knows how long that might take.

Sounds bad right?Just wait,it gets worse. 


End file.
